Season 6 Victims
These are the victims in the sixth season of the Fatal Crimes series. The victims were either murdered or attempted to be killed. It is also explained who, how and why behind the attacks. Season Six S06E01 – "In Rough Waters" * Gina Reed – Killed in a boat explosion rigged by her husband Colin Reed when Gina planned to divorce him, making him unable to inherit her money. S06E02 – "The Everlasting Bond" * Larry Hammond – Shot in the head by his lover and business partner Joyce Harmon and staged it as a suicide. Joyce had been manipulating Larry to hand his share of the business to her. S06E03 – "Killing Over Spilled Tea" * Carol Dutton – Bludgeoned to death with a motorcycle helmet by singer Dion Sharpe after running her over with his SUV. Carol was planning to ruin Dion's sister's name. and reputation. S06E04 – "Political Secrets" * [[Marjorie Carlisle|'Marjorie Carlisle']] – Stabbed in the back with a kitchen knife by Kentville's deputy mayor Pauline Lapp when Marjorie discovered that Pauline had been smuggling oil from her oil company. S06E05 – "Proof For Innocence" * Fredric Wilkinson (historical) – Bludgeoned to death with a tire iron by his hired mechanic and business partner's son Sam Pierce as revenge for causing his father's suicide. * Lt. David Jameson – Shot in the stomach by Sam Pierce in an ambush when Lt. Jameson was close to finding out that Sam was responsible for Fredric's murder. S06E06 – "Dying In The Fire" * Joel Sheridan – Succumbed to carbon dioxide poisoning after his oxygen tank has been tampered by his friend and fire chief's son Harold Jarvis out of envy for being ungenerous with his relationship with Helen North. S06E07 – "Slaying In Singapore" * Connie Alden – Poisoned after inhaling propane from a leaking tank after being clubbed with a spanner by her business companion Edward Devlin when she planned to expose Edward and his girlfriend's embezzlement scheme. S06E08 – "Murder To My Ears" * Dylan Solomon – Neck snapped during a struggle with drummer Jamie Seville when Dylan planned to steal Jamie's composed songs and leave the band. S06E09 – "Problem In Politics" * Marilyn Spencer – Bludgeoned to death with a paperweight by mayor candidate's wife Claire LeStrade when Marilyn found out that Claire and her husband planned to excavate oil from the oil basin under Kentville. S06E10 – "Crime Doesn't Pay" * Lena Emery – Bludgeoned to death with a bookend by corrupt lawyer's assistant Harvey Anderson when Lena planned to expose Harvey's employer for witness bribery, causing Harvey to lose his well-paid job. S06E11 – "A High Class Murder" * Kathy Kelso – Stabbed in the back by her lover George D'Souza as a part of a scheme concocted by George and Kathy's husband, Danny Kelso. George killed Kathy so that Danny could inherit his fortune and Danny framed George's wife so that George could inherit his fortune. S06E12 – "A Tragic Ballad" * Hannah Parker – Stabbed to death by her best friend's assistant Becky Whitney as a part of her revenge plot against Hannah's best friend. Becky then faked her death using Hannah's body to indicate Becky really was dead. * Derek Stoner – Stabbed in the chest by Becky Whitney and framed his ex-girlfriend as part of Becky's revenge plot. * Louise Williams (attempted) – Held at gunpoint by Becky Whitney as revenge. Becky blamed Louise for her half-sister's suicide when Louise won over her. S06E13 – "Death Of A Star" * [[Amanda Cambridge|'Amanda Cambridge']] – Stabbed to death by photographer Joe Garcia when she decided to end their love relationship. S06E14 – "Homicide In Hollywood" * Freddy Carson Jr. – Shot in the chest by his lover and journalist Lydia Kravitz when Freddy planned to reveal their relationship in public. S06E15 – "Two Faced" * Kimberly Anderson – Shot in the back by news camera man Gavin Mercer when Kimberly planned to reveal his relationship with the media producer's wife to the producer. S06E16 – "Home, Deadly Home" * Courtney Hyland – Bludgeoned to death with a spiked chair leg by realtor's daughter Alexis Corcoran after being bullied by Courtney. S06E17 – "Death Cruising Along" * James Forsythe – Shot in the chest by his wife Helen Forsythe in order to run away with her lover in Paris. S06E18 – "Killer Bytes" * Jarvis Kowalski – Shot in the head by his accomplice Stephen Brayer when Stephen was planning to use the virus to frame his business partner in a bank robbery to claim the business as his. S06E19 – "Killing In Seattle" * Grant Dawson – Clubbed to death with a hammer by construction administrator Tom Dougherty when Tom planned to have the building's basement claimed as his for illegal activities. S06E20 – "Murder Twelve Days Before Christmas" * Julie Camden – Stabbed in the chest by her lover Brian Burton when Brian found out that Julie had been using him as her informant about his wife's business. Category:Lists Category:Murder Victims Category:Season 6